I Don't Want to Remember
by AnimeFran
Summary: When the Bladebreakers find themsleves up against another team from the infamous abbey, Kai is even more quiet and reserved than usual. Rei notices and decides to confront him. Is there more to the abbey than Kai let on? Possible ReixKai shounen ai later.
1. Summer Tournament

**I Don't Want To Remember**  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
_Note: Although I may be an avid reader and writer of all kinds of literature, and have read lots of fanfics before, this is my first fanfic (which I will continue with and exists outside of scraps of paper/a notebook) so I would really love comments.  
  
This is set sometime after the end of the tournament in series one, but before v force (as if v force never existed).   
  
All characters, settings and items to do with (Bakuten Shoot) Beyblade are the property of Aoki Takao, Takara, TV Tokyo, Nelvana and a bunch of other people/companies (probably, I just can't find out who/what else). I don't own or pretend to own any of them. (I wish I did TT)._  
  
"Mr Dickenson! Mr Dickenson!" Kenny shouted as he ran to catch up with the BB official. Mr Dickenson stopped and turned around. "Ahh Kenny, good to see you up at this bright early time" he waited for the tomato-faced youth to catch his breath, his (Kenny's) hands on his knees (supposedly to to aid him in recuperating) "No doubt the rest are still in bed!" he let out his trademark laugh.  
  
"Well...Tyson is - ...I...I..." he rested, still a bit out of breath for a moment "I could hear him snoring from my room - but I don't...phew...know about anyone else..."  
  
"You sound like you just ran a marathon, Chief"  
  
Kenny looked up to see Rei standing just a little behind Mr Dickenson, in his still-crumpled silk pajamas.   
  
"Rei!"   
  
"Ahh Rei, good morning"  
  
Both gave their greetings as Rei walked up to them.  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Rei inquired, mid-yawn, his right hand fanned open over his mouth as he yawned.  
  
Kenny was suddenly jolted by this reminder "Oh! I nearly forgot, Mr Dickenson!"  
  
"Yes, Kenny?"  
  
"I meant to ask you who we'd be facing next in this Summer tournament."  
  
"Hmm. Now that you mention it, I need to take a look at the details myself. Just wait here a moment while I get your files from my office"  
  
As they waited they were further joined by Max and Kai, who had been training in the garden of the hotel since about 5 in the morning. Kai looked as fresh as the dew-sprinkled daisies on the grass outside, while Max closely resemembled a Basset Hound in his tiredness. Every few seconds Max rubbed his eyes, complained or tried to lean on someone ("so I don't collapse").   
  
Not long after, Mr Dickenson returned with a folder labeled 'Bladebreakers' full of countless sheets of paper. He quickly flipped through them until he came to the right one. "Ahh, here we go"  
  
He looked at the nearly-full group "Now most of you are here - you can tell Tyson later -, what better time to tell you who you'll be facing next?"  
  
"So, who i-i-i-i-" Max was cut off by sudden attack-of-the-yawn "is it?" he finished.  
  
"Well, it's a team new to blading in competitions - as far as I know - called...let's see..." he cast a glance to the sheet of paper he had in his hand "the Black Diamonds, they're, ah, from the abbey" 


	2. Kai Problems

Chapter 2  
  
"They're from where?!!" Tyson errupted. "The abbey" Kenny squeaked. "I thought when that scum Voltaire - err" Tyson threw an apologetic look at a bequietened Kai, who let out with a sigh "Don't bother, Tyson, I have no grandfather, okay?!" it had come out a little more forcefully than either had expected. Kai immediately retreated to his room, a bit embarrassed. "Um, anyway, I thought when he'd gone to jail the place would...like...stop being all freaky and stuff, right?"  
  
Max shrugged "Maybe they got a new leader".  
  
For the rest of the week the Bladebreakers (or rather, Tyson did, but he dragged everybody else with him anyway) were focused on finding out about the new team. Shouts of "Mr D! Are you sure you don't have anymore info on that team?" and "Come on Kenny, can't you search a little faster?" from Tyson were common to the ears of of the group.  
  
Throughout the week (just when he'd started to control his temper and become a little more talkative) Kai's mood got worse and worse, until he refused to even come out on their 'stupid little escapades'.  
  
By the time it came to Sunday (which they called their day off) lunchtime, Rei was getting pretty worried; not only was Kai seemingly sulking in his room, and biting everyone's heads off, but he seemed to have lost his appetite too. In an act of generosity and concern, Rei decided that once he'd cooked a giant serving bowl of pasta, meatballs and his secret sauce (and I mean secret, not even Lee or Mariah knew what was in it) for everyone, he'd bring some upstairs for himself and Kai to eat.  
  
"Kai?" Rei gently called and knocked on his door. "Go away" Kai said, his voice sounding rather strange. Rei pushed open the door, and - in his shock - nearly dropped the two plates and quartet of chopsticks he had in his hand. "Kai!" he quickly put down the meals and chopsticks on a desk and hurried towards Kai. What he was shocked to see was Kai, sitting on his bed, crying. 


	3. Rei And Kai Talk Part One

Kai's eyes went wide and he started to mumble about an insect flying in his eye, hayfever, a summer cold, and whatnot. "Kai... it's ok" Rei said gently "It doesn't make anyone think any less of you, it's alright to cry"

"Dammit Rei, I'm not crying!" he shouted, even though it was obvious he was. Rei sighed and offered the upset teenager some of the rapidly-cooling meal. "Do you want it, or am I gonna have to turn into Tyson and eat both our shares?"

Kai laughed in spite of himself and his usual apathy. "Oh all right Rei, I guess I could force some down"

They both sat in near-silence as they ate. When they'd finished, Kai broke the silence "Erm, Rei? I think I should apologise for the way I've been acting lately. To be honest I'm suprised you managed to put up with me. It's just... when Mr Dickenson told us that the team was from the abbey, it... well it brought up some unpleasant memories"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kai looked at Rei and thoughts went through his head _'Should I? Rei's always been a good friend to me, but if I told him he could feel sorry for me and I'd _hate_ that!'_ he looked at Rei's soft, concerned yellow eyes and gave in _'But, it would be nice to let it all out, for once.' _

"Rei, what I'm about to tell you you've gotta promise to tell no-one else, not even Mr Dickenson or the rest of our team. I just couldn't _stand_ them all looking at me like a pitiful creature"

Although he was worried, Rei slowly nodded. 'What could be so bad that it brings _Kai_ to tears?!'


	4. Rei and Kai Talk Part Two

_Note: sorry! I know my chapters are short but I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Heck, I'm not very good at finishing stories with chapters, so for actually continuing it I'm doing quite well for me. ;;_  
  
"When I was 6 years old, my parents were... in a lot of debt.My dad had just lost his job and my mum didn't have any qualifications to get a decent job. Besides, she hads to look after me. In fact, they were under risk of losing our house. We couldn't afford to even rent a place if that happened".  
  
He paused for breath as Rei sat, absorbed in the tale. "So, Voltaire -my wonderful, generous" he spat out those words like a bad taste in his mouth "_rich_, only grandparent left - proposed an offer; he would pay off all the family's debts and give them plenty to live off forever besides, if...if" his teeth clenched together "they gave him official custody of me. And guess what he wanted me for? So I could train in his stupid abbey, Balkov Abbey, that's what. Live my whole life for bloody beyblading".  
  
He put on a weird smile that scared Rei (and anyone else if they'd seen it) "So they did".  
  
Rei was amazed, shocked, and even a little disgusted "Your parents _sold_ you?" Kai put on that freakish smile again "I guess you could call it that".  
  
"That's awful! Oh Kai I-I never knew, I mean I wish I somehow help you instead of just sitting here babbling on in your ear, it's probably the last thing you want right now or ever. Someone like me just going on and on and-" Kai put a finger to Rei's lips. "Ssh. It's ok. Having someone like you to listen, it... it makes it a little better. It helps. You've helped, by being so kind to everyone, to me, all the time".  
  
When Kai removed his finger Rei felt an odd tingle there. He was lost for words. 


End file.
